Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/History And Updates
'History' This list shows the history of the game and development. * 1999 January - start of alpha and beta, * 2000 January - open beta release. * Between 2001 and 2004 - increased the limit from 32-bit to 64-bit in numbers and up to 1.7e308. * 2005 - 5th anniversary of this game, Souls of Eternity are introduced. Day rewards are cumulative. 5x more souls of eternity. Multiples of 5 will get multi bonus. * 2009 - Kickstarter has been released to make this game improved and much smoother. * 2013 - Patreon has been released to have the game better develop much faster and smoother. * 2014 - Patreon page of Azimundas is released. * 2015 January - New System of Souls and Holocaust Remembrance. And 15th anniversary of the game! Not only just that, there is also a global supermassive update that completely lifts the limit of 1.7e308, meaning numbers will grow infinite and last, almost forever! This can apply to offline Single-Play Story Mod and online MMO! # Between 2016-2017 - Icons from Monchi and Rho_Art the popular ones are illustrated in portraits, and more Granado Espada characters join the fray. However, the more realistic art of the characters will go in Legendary as the most powerful, albeit insanely hard but technically nearly impossible to obtain. More Souls will come in premium shops, instances or whatever! Then Legacy Rarity souls are impossible to find, but they are infinitely difficult to obtain. Most notable is Basi Panda, Pan Pan Panda, Anne Boleyn, Duchess Xenia, etc. * Between 2018 - Crimson Knights backstory and Multiple Events at the same time! ** White Day + Valentine's Day + Year of the Dog multi events ** Wrath of the Eternal Seraph Maiden + Sightings of Cyneric Gunvalf Sir Lunept. (@Lundea_Lunept's icon by Rho_Art), with Leona Bernier and Leona's Clones, and including female characters' NPC clones from Granado Espada. ** Galaxy Hawking - tribute to Stephen Hawking. Players with family characters here will boss-hunt with ships! ** Victory Day + Mother's Day ** End of August - Major Update * Between 2019 - End of January - Future Megacosmic Shift update. 5th anniversary of Patreon page of Azimundas Gaming Team Company. The major update of the game and DLC are released * April 2019 - April 26th is the Avengers Endgame and the project Sacred Genealogy is released. The major update of next episodes and DLC are released; next KS project starts and is funded within several hours. There are now over 100,000 paying patrons in Azimundas Patreon Page.. (patreon.cc/Azimundas) * July 2019 - Break Kickstarter begins on July 15 and Sacred Genealogy campaign ends on July 25, with 560,000 backers pledging almost $55 million to bring project to life, way more than Bloodstained and Exploding Kittens combined. * 2020 - Sacred Genealogy project begins in production. Alpha Test is available to Patrons, Backers and Curators (Both Backers and Patrons), Premium Members or higher, and VIP1 players or higher. * Late 2020 - * Between 2021-2024 - Several episodes and DLCs are released from Kickstarter projects with help of Patrons from Patreon page, Azimundas. It shares partnerships with Steam, Valve, Blizzard, Battlenet, Epic Games and EA to make joint, separate servers, along with Patron-only servers and Backer-only servers. 10th anniversary of Azimundas Patreon page and closed beta begins in middle year and every 3rd week of the month to fix more bugs and make room for more development. * September 2025 - Sacred Genealogy is finally released, * Between 2025-2029 - Many series of updates released, along with expansion sets, episodes and DLCs. * 2045 - 20th anniversary of Sacred Genealogy Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade History Category:Incomplete